Al Diablo con tu Amistad
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un Songfics donde Shun ya esta arto de ser solo el amigo de Alice, tiene Lemon, asi que leanlo con cautela...


**Al Diablo con tú Amistad…!**

**Por: Estelaluna**

¡..NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN..!

Atte

Escritora

((EXPLICACIONES ABAJO ))

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Se podía ver a un pelinegro correr a toda prisa, al parecer a este se le había hecho tarde para su "cita" con una pelinaranja la cual lo estaba en el parque, mientras este corría estaba pensando que hoy seria el día en que…**

_**No se ni como me aguanto**_

_**si soy pura dinamita**_

_**justo en el centro del fuego**_

_**cuando te tengo cerquita**_

**Al llegar este la vio, esta lucia hermosa su cabello era rizado y de un peculiar color naranja, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate y su piel era blanca como al nieve. Se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre que la tenía cerca no lograba controlarse ella era realmente la chica más hermosa que había visto…**

_**Ok le apuesto a tu juego**_

_**tu turno es de que decidas**_

_**ponle un stop a tu miedo**_

_**& ponle un play a mi vida**_

**Estos siempre salían pasear juntos, ya que sus amigos estaban ocupados con sus parejas, Shun ya había terminado con su entrenamiento ninja mientras que Alice vivía en un departamento en el centro de Japón, así que salir con Shun no era ningún problema. Este siempre animaba a Alice ha realizar cosas que ella jamás haría.**

–vamos Alice –le decía

–no se Shun –decía insegura

–no pasara nada malo –aseguraba el moreno tomando su mano

–me lo prometes?

–te lo prometo –le dice sonriendo

**Enseguida Alice toma un arco y con ayuda de Shun lanza una flecha dando en el blanco **_**(Luna: que pensaban que hacían xD)**_

–Shun lo hise…! ^^ –gritaba de emoción

–te lo dije –dice mientras sonreía al ver la reacción de su amiga

_**Al diablo con tu amistad**_

_**yo quiero todo contigo**_

_**me choca seguir asi**_

_**jugando a ser solo amigos**_

**Estos hacían todo juntos, un día decidieron ir a la playa en compañía de sus amigos, Shun llevaria a Alice mientras que Dan a Runo, Billy a Julie y Joe a Chan. Este solo veía como Alice sonreía era la primera vez que esta visitaba el mar. **

–listo ya llegamos Alice –le informa sonriendo

–que bien..! –sonreía tomando su maleta y saliendo del auto del moreno

–chicos que dicen si jugamos voleibol ^^ –gritaba una peliplateada mientras abraza a su novio- será en parejas..!

–por mi esta bien –decía Runo mientras se acercaba

–¿Shun eres de mi equipo? –le preguntaba Alice mientras le mostraba el balón

–claro Alice :)

**Así empezó el torneo de voleibol , después de unos minutos Alice y Shun terminaron con todos, al final del día a Julie se le había rompido una uña, Billy tenía la marca de un balonazo en la cara regalo de Shun debido a que solo insinuaba cosas, Chan había enterrado a Joe en la arena ya que este se había quedado dormido, Dan estaba completamente quemado ya que había olvidado ponerse bloqueador, Runo lo estaba regañando y Shun y Alice habían ido a caminar por la playa.**

–que lindo atardecer

–si ^^ en Moscú nunca había visto un atardecer igual –decía sonriendo mientras miraba la puesta de sol

pero mientras estos se miraban se fueron acercando hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, cuando…

–creo que Runo nos busca Shun –le dice mientras se aleja un poco

–si será mejor que regresemos –contesta mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a Alice a hacer lo mismo

**Después de eso ambos caminan hasta donde sus amigos sin mencionar nada de lo que había pasado,,,**

_**Al diablo con tu amistad**_

_**yo quiero todo contigo**_

_**me choca seguir así**_

_**jugando a ser solo amigos**_

**Un pelinegro camina hacia la casa de su amiga, este vestía un traje negro una camisa verde esmeralda, y una corbata negra. Su cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros, al llegar miro una enorme mansión, en la cual ya había estado veces anteriores. Al llegar toco el timbre. Din don..!**

–Buenas noches Shun –le saludaba un hombre mayor

–Buenas noches Dr. Michael, y Alice?

–Dijo que en un minuto baja,, así que yo que tú tomaba asiento –decía sonriendo ambos conocían que cuando una chica decía que baja en un minuto en realidad eran 10

–y dime Shun ¿tú y Alice son solo amigos?

–así es Dr. Michael *aunque me gustaría llegar a algo mas*–pero porque lo pregunta?

–esque eres el único chico con el cual Alice sale y por lo visto te tiene mucha confianza

–Dr. No le puedo negar que…

**pero en eso se escucha como una pelinaranja bajaba las escaleras, esta vestía un hermoso vestido morado, con un leve escote en la parte de arriba, el vestido era ajustado dejando ver la perfecta silueta de Alice. **

–ya estoy lista Shun –decía sonriendo– abuelo ya nos vamos ^^

–Ok Alice tengan cuidado

–no se preocupe Dr. Michael yo cuidare de ella

–se que puedo confiar en ti Shun, por cierto Alice hoy regreso a Moscú mañana en la mañana te hablo

–Ok abuelo –dice sonriendo– ten mucho cuidado –dice abrazandolo

**Enseguida ambos salieron en dirección a la recepción donde se llevaria acabo la boda de Runo y Dan…**

_**al diablo con tu amistad**_

_**no me conformo con eso**_

_**quiero tus labios besar**_

_**quiero meterme en tu cuerpo**_

**La fiesta de Dan y Runo ya había terminado, estos estaban despidiendo a los invitados, mientras que Julie y Billy estaban jugando 7 minutos en el paraíso en el closet de limpieza, Chan y Joe estaban más borrachos que nada y se estaban fajando. xD Mientras tanto Shun y Alice están en la pista de baile.**

–por lo visto se les subieron las copas a Julie y Billy –decía mientras escuchaba golpes en el closet de limpieza

–jejeje creo que tienes razón –decía sonriendo

**Después de unos minutos ambos decidieron que era hora de retirarse así que se despidieron de sus amigos y empezaron e camino hacia la casa de la pelinaranja, cuando llegaron a la entrada.**

–muchas gracias Shun –le dice sonriendo

–no fue nada Alice –responde mirando sus hermosos ojos

**Esta al notar que Shun la miraba se empezó a poner nerviosa y fue hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos color ámbar. Estos se fueron acercando más hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron, Shun al sentir los labios de la pelinaranja la empezó a acercar a su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba el beso Alice no se quedo atrás y le tomo del cuello moviendo su cara.**

**Al salir de la fiesta empezo a llover asi que ambos se fueron corriendo a la casa de Alice, al llegar a la puerta Alice volteo a ver a Shun, esta al verlo se acerco mas a Shun fundiendose en un dulce beso de sentimientos que volaban a su alrededor, fue cuestion de segundo para que Alice abriera su puerta y ambos entraran Shun cargando a Alice.**

**Al hacerlo Shun puso a Alice en el sillon de la casa, esta estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, ambos se miraron pero en eso Shun bajo la cabeza pero al verlo Alice le levanto el rostro mientras que lo miraba dulcemenete mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad**

–Shun yo… -pero este la interrumpio-

–Alice yo tengo que decirte que ya no puedo más ocultarte mis sentimientos, yo te amo y no me puedo conformar solo con tú amistad –le dice mientras la mira

–Shun yo también –le dice mirándolo– ya no puedo seguir con esto, tantas veces te lo quise decir pero no me animaba

**Shun al escucharla la empezó a besar y esta accedio convirtiendolo en un** beso lleno de amor y dulzura

-entonces quieres ser algo mas que mi amiga? –le pregunaba riendo

–claro que si Shun –decía recostandose en el sillon junto al moreno para después dormir

**Ambos quedaron profundamentes dormidos Shun abrazando a Alice mientras que esta dormida placidamente en su pecho…**

Fin…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola ^^**

**Lo se lose muy largo, y también muy fuerte,pero bueno espero que les haya gustado :) y espero que dejen un comentario ^^ **

**Masquerade: O.o**

**Yo: que tienes?**

**Masquerade: Me dejaste traumado.! **

**Yo: no exageres ¬¬ pus como crees que nacen los bebes?**

**Masquerade: que no vienen de paris?**

**Yo: ¬¬ si Masquerade vienen de paris **

**Masquerade; lo sabía :D **

**yo: ¬¬****  
><strong>

**Sayonara…!**

****TAL VEZ MUCHOS YA HABIAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA PERO CON OTRA VERSION, Y QUIZAS SE PREGUNTAN EL POEQUE EL CAMBIO TAN RADICAL DEL SONGFICS, BUENO LA RESPUESTA ES MUY SENCILLA DEBIDO AL SUCESO QUE PASA EN ME VI EN LA NECESIDAD DE BORRAR EL "LEMON" CON EL FIN DE QUE EL FICS NO FUESE ELIMINADO Y FUERA ADTO PARA NIÑOS Y ADOLESCENTES, MUCHOS DE VOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS DEACUERDO CON EL HECHO DE QUE BORREN FICS CON TAL CONTENIDO, PERO DEBEMOS DE ENTENDER QUE LOS ADMINISTRADORES LO HACEN PENSANDO EN EL FUTURO DE ASI QUE AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LECTORES ANTES DE ACTUAR AHI QUE INFORMARNOS BIEN DE LO QUE SUCEDE.****

**ESPERO QUE ESTA VERSION SEA MEJOR QUE LA PASADA **

**ATTE  
><strong>

**ESTELALUNA  
><strong>


End file.
